Anything For You
by birdy tuesday
Summary: Itachi has to babysit Sasuke while their parents are out. OneShot. My first story on fanfiction so be kind! REVIEW!


Itachi looked at his younger brother and smiled. He was trying extra hard not to look scared but Itachi could tell he was terrified by the movie that was on television. Itachi glanced at the clock. It was nearly 12. Itachi's parents had told him that Sasuke should go to bed at 11. But Itachi had taken one look at Sasuke's cute pleading face and let him stay up and watch the film.

Itachi sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Itachi had seen the film a dozen times before so he had been most of his time watching his little brother, the clock and the window – in case his parents came home early.

The guy on the screens head got chopped off and Sasuke squealed and unconsciously reached for Itachi's hand. Itachi jumped and went a light pink. His brother's hands were sweaty and small. Itachi squeezed his fingers reassuringly and Sasuke looked up at him with a weak smile on his face.

Suddenly, the adverts came on and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He sank down into the sofa and yawned. Itachi smirked and watched the adverts flashing by on the screen.

The film was just about to come back on and Sasuke screwed his fists into balls to bear the next part. He breathed in and…

The screen went dark. Sasuke spun his head and looked at Itachi. He was holding the remote in his hand, it still pointing at the television.

"Time for you to go to bed little brother," said Itachi a smirk on his face.

"Aniki! That's not fair!"

"Ah, but it is little brother," said Itachi raising his finger.

"I let you stay up past 11 like I told our parents I wouldn't. And besides…"

Itachi leaned in and smiled evilly.

"I'm your owner for tonight."

Sasuke cried out in rage and jumped on his brother, pushing him to fall off the sofa. He landed on top of him and looked triumphant.

"I win," he said grinning.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and then rolled over, pinning Sasuke to the floor.

"I told you, I am your owner," he said chuckling.

He looked down at his younger brother. Sasuke was blushing madly.

Itachi took a moment to think at what position they were in. Itachi was straddling Sasuke's hips. He was so close; he could feel his younger brother's sweet smelling breath tickling his face. It was Itachi's turn to blush.

"Aniki," said Sasuke quietly, reaching a hand up to brush Itachi's hair away from his eyes.

Itachi shivered at the touch and looked down again. Sasuke was so beautiful. Itachi leaned in a fraction…

Lights came pouring through the window as a car pulled up on their drive.

"Oh shit," muttered Itachi standing up very quickly and pulling Sasuke up.

He dragged Sasuke to the bottom of the stairs and flicked his forehead.

"Go upstairs and go to bed please little brother," he said quickly.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and looked hurt. Itachi sighed and leaned forward. He kissed the place where he had flicked him and looked intently into his eyes.

"Please?" he said softly.

Sasuke blushed and nodded. He ran upstairs and closed his bedroom door.

Itachi let out a sigh of relief and regret. If only his parents had stayed out a little longer. They came through the door complaining.

"Well how was I supposed to know she wasn't pregnant? I mean all I asked her was had she been putting on a little wei-,"

Itachi coughed and looked at his parents.

"Itachi," said his mother kissing his cheek. Itachi rolled his eyes and looked away. She grinned at him.

"How was Sasuke? Did he get to bed on time?" she asked.

"Of course," Itachi lied.

His mother looked at him strangely.

"Are you okay Itachi? You look hot and bothered."

Itachi caught sight of himself in the hall mirror. He looked rumpled and hot. Sasuke had affected him a lot.

"No, I'm fine mother," he said running a hand through his unusually messy hair.

"I'll be going to bed now," he said walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight mother."

He walked up to the landing and instead of heading to his own room; he went to his brothers. He opened the door and walked into the pitch darkness. He walked to his brother's bed where he was lying apparently asleep.

"Thank you Sasuke," he said, kissing the top of his head.

He walked back towards the door when he heard Sasuke stir.

"I would do anything for you, Aniki," he moaned as he rolled over sleepily.

Itachi breathed in and closed the door. He went into his room and looked in the mirror.

He was blushing again.


End file.
